


Seeing Eye Wolf

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: 2018 Birthday Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Blind Liam, M/M, Wolf! Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Due to an accident Liam Dunbar is left blind. He gets a seeing eye dog but it’s not exactly a dog. It’s a wolf.





	Seeing Eye Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Hi guys! So I saw this prompt where Liam is blind and Theo is his seeing eye dog. I thought it was interesting so I gave it a shot. 
> 
> This is also part 1 to my birthday challenge where I’ll be posting 18 stories for each year I was born. My birthday is on Monday so I’ll be posting a lot during the weekend. 
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

"Liam are you listening to me?"

"I'm blind not deaf."

"I just want to make sure Liam. I could always tell when you were listening from the look in your eyes, but you don't have those anymore."

"And that's my fault?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean you should've been more careful."

"Oh fuck you Hayden. Leave now."

"Oh come on Liam you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I said go. Don't bother coming back we're done." Liam heard Hayden pick up her stuff and slam the door shut. He let out a sigh, this whole thing sucked. He didn't mean for this to happen. Accidents just happen and he couldn't control what happened. He let out another sigh when he heard a loud knock at the door. That was the only thing Hayden was good for. He slowly got up and reached for the wall. Once he felt the cold cement he slowly started to walk towards the door. He kept bumping into stuff until he finally opened the door. 

"Are you Liam Dunbar?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Due to the accident you had your choice of either a walking stick or a service a dog. It says here you picked the dog. Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Then here you go. If there is any sign of abuse or harm we have the right to take him back. He here to help you Mr. Dunbar, not to be a pet. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." The man handed him the leash.

"Does he have a name?"

"Theo. He's not exactly a dog either. We were out of dogs but Theo acts like a dog and he won't hurt you so we trust that he won't hurt you."

"Um okay." Liam shut the door behind him and brought Theo with him. "I guess it's just me and you Theo." Liam sits back down on the couch and then feels heavy pressure on his lap.

"Theo, you're a little too big for this. You're going to need to sit next to me." He felt the weight lift off of him. He smiled and reached to his side to feel the soft fur of the wolf. He slowly stared to pet the wolf earning a purr. Liam felt himself drift off and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up he smelled something like food. He reached for Theo and panicked a little when he didn't feel the wolf.

"Theo?" A loud bark filled the house and Liam's ears. He sighed in relief when he felt the fur underneath his fingers. "There you are. I was worried for a second. Did someone come and make food?" All Liam got in response was a bark. "I'm talking to a wolf. I'm actually going crazy." Liam laughed to himself. 

Liam got used to having a wolf in his house after a couple of days. He enjoyed having Theo as company. He didn't need people, Theo was close enough. That still didn't stop him from wanting some though. The only thing he found himself asking was who kept going inside his house and making food for him. Especially today because he couldn't even hear the door open. 

Liam sighed as he ate his food from the mysterious stranger. Theo could tell Liam was sad and licked the palm of his hand for comfort. Liam smiled and gently stroked the wolf's soft fur.

"I wish someone would come and visit me. My mom and step dad have been too busy, Mason's been too busy, and Hayden thought this was my fault. It's lonely sometimes, sure I have you Theo but it's not the same. The person who leaves me food probably just feels bad for me." Liam started to cry. Something came out, it wasn't exactly tears, but it was something. Ugh, he couldn't even make real tears. Liam got up and with Theo's help got back into bed. Liam has had some low points ever since the accident but he hasn't been this low ever. He just wished for his pain and suffering to end.

The next morning when he woke up, there was a strange feeling around his hips. He squirmed around and that's when he felt hands pulling him closer.

"Theo?" He called out in panic. When he felt Theo lick his hand he smiled. "Theo who's in my bed?" He asked not expecting an answer back.

"Me." Liam jumped a little at the deep voice.

"And who are you?"

"Theo. It's a long explanation."

"Please start explaining. I'm confusing and don't you it's rude to confuse a blind person?" Liam tried to wrap his head around the whole thing but it just didn't make sense.

"Sorry Liam, it's just hard to explain. First of all I'm a chimera, part werewolf part chimera-"

"You're not lying are you?"

"No sadly I'm not. Anyway I was fully shifted when I found the facility where they train the dogs. I always wanted to help someone and why not in my wolf form? I've hurt too many people before and I thought this time I could redeem myself but I guess not. I've tried before but apparently what I did didn't help."

"What did you do?"

"There was an Alpha, he was abusing his pack so I killed him. I didn't know the pack liked being abused by their Alpha. Even when I try to help I end up fucking things up. Maybe I should go."

"Please Don't Theo. I need you. You're the one who makes me food right?"

"Yeah."

"Without you I would be dead. Please stay."

"Do you want me to cure your blindness? All it will take is one bite but there is a risk."

"What risk?" 

"Death. There's a chance the bite won't work." Liam could hear the sadness in Theo's voice. This whole thing was crazy to him but he wanted to take the chance. It really wouldn't matter to him if he lived or died. 

"I'll take it." Liam felt Theo lift his wrist up. He felt a sharp pain that made him scream. The pain only lasted a second before he felt a weird tingling. He couldn't describe the feeling but he started to feel stronger. Then it happened, he started to see light again. He smiled as he started to see the familiar setting of his bedroom. That's when he saw Theo. He didn't expect Theo to look like this and he also didn't expect him to be naked. "Why are you naked?"

"First of all you were blind so it didn’t matter and second of all it’s easier to shift if I don’t have clothes on.”

“Oh okay.” Liam blushed a little, realizing Theo was naked the whole time when he was blind and he wasn’t even slightly aware of it. 

“Aww are you embarrassed?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve never seen a dick that’s not mine before.”

“It’s cute.” Theo pulled Liam closer and kissed him.

“What was that for?”

“I like you Liam. I wouldn’t of stuck around here if I didn’t.”

“I like you too even if I barely know you.” Liam said kissing the chimera. He was happy with Theo. Even though it caused him pain, he was glad that accident happened.


End file.
